creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
THE 4 A.M. CALLER
I have to call for a RE-SCARE-MAN to fix the FRIGHTS IN MY CASTLE HERE, girls and boys. I still have an old MOAN BOOK with many NASTY-NUMBERS TO DIE-AL aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Which reminds me of a TALE OF TELEPHONE TERROR, about a mysterious woman who calls a man at FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MOANING... A man was sleeping in bed one night in his apartment in Owl Creek, Wisconsin, back in the early-winter of 1979. His telephone rang, waking him up, and he checked his alarm clock. It read, "4 a.m." and he answered the phone in the hallway. "Hello?" the guy mumbled, with a big yawn. "Johnny, I am on my way to you. It's cold and a blizzard, but I have something for you" a woman's voice spoke over the phone. "Um, how do you know my name lady?" the man wondered to her, but she hung up. The next evening, Johnny was sleeping in bed as usual, when the phone rang, waking him. The alarm clock read: "4 a.m." again. He picked up the phone and the woman's voice spoke to him: "Johnny, I got into a horrible wreck but I still am on my way to you!". She hung up then. Johnny discovered a package on his stoop later on that morning. In the blizzard, he opened the yellow round box and saw a human-finger-bone with a gold ring on it. He let out a scream. Ten minutes went by, and the police were at his doorstep. The cops left with the package. At 4 a.m., Johnny was by his telephone. The telephone rang right then and he immediately picked up, firmly speaking: "who the heck are you ma'am, a psycho?". "Hello Johnny, I am at your door. That was the gold ring that you gave me back in high school" the woman spoke to him on the phone. Johnny hung up and heard knocking on his door. He grabbed a baseball bat and answered the door. In the falling snow was a woman all rotting bones, and her eyes were missing. She wore orange bell bottoms and a yellowish blouse with blue flowers on it. Her hair was long, ratty and red. Johnny screamed in horror, beaning the zombie in his skull. But the skeleton stepped into his home and he ran out the backdoor. He got to some woods behind his apartment and made it to a ditch with a wrecked car in the snow. Its headlights were on. The zombie of the lady was in the car and Johnny noticed her one skeletal-finger was gone. "Ellen?! I gave you that ring because your Boyfriend broke with you!" Johnny screamed in terror at the zombie. The skeleton of Ellen grazed her boney-fingers through her ratty hair and Johnny ran back to his house. The phone rang. He picked it up. "I wanted to finally thank you for it, Johnny!" Ellen spoke over the phone and hung up. Well that tale really had quite A RING TO IT eh, Kiddies? Too bad for Johnny. Ellen would've made a pretty good GHOULFRIEND for him hee-hee-hee-hee!